This invention relates to a tool for removing a fuel damper or a fuel regulator from a fuel rail in an automotive fuel system.
Fuel delivery systems which employ an in-tank pressure regulator are susceptible to fuel pressure pulsations. These pulsations result from the sequential firing of fuel injectors mounted on the fuel rail. Typically, an energy absorbing device, such as a damper, is mounted on the fuel rail to compensate for the pressure pulsations. A damper of this type is disclosed in commonly-assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/086,084, entitled xe2x80x9cFuel Rail Damperxe2x80x9d, filed, May 28, 1998, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
The damper is secured to a fuel cavity, typically a fuel cup, on the fuel rail using a retention clip of the type disclosed in the commonly-assigned, co-pending application identified above. The circular clip is attached to the damper along an outer circumference, and has a number of resilient fingers arranged on an inner circumference. The fingers fit around an upper surface of the fuel cup to securely retain the damper in place on the fuel rail.
Because of the arrangement of the fingers around the inner circumference of the clip, it is very difficult to disengage the clip from the fuel cup with conventional tools. A tool is needed which can disengage the retention clip by forcing all of the resilient fingers out of contact with the fuel cup simultaneously, and allow the damper to be removed.
The present invention provides a tool for releasing a retention member interposed between a male member and a female member cooperatively receiving the male member. The retention member exerts a retaining force opposing displacement of a first one of the male and female components along a first axis relative to a second one of the male and female components. The tool comprises a set of jaws adapted for gripping the first one of the male and female members; and a set of release members moving parallel to the axis between a first position and a second position. Each one of the set of release members being supported for the parallel movement relative to a corresponding one of the set of jaws, and each one of the set of release members in the second position being adapted for engaging the retention member and exerting a reaction force relieving the retaining force.
The present invention also provides a tool for releasing a retention member exerting a retaining force opposing displacement of at least one of a fuel damper and a fuel regulator along a first axis relative to a mounting cavity. The tool comprises a pair of jaws adapted for cooperatively gripping the at least one of the fuel damper and the fuel regulator, and a pair of release members moving parallel to the axis between a first position and a second position. The pair of jaws including a first jaw pivotally connected to a second jaw, and the first jaw pivoting relative to the second jaw on a second axis oriented orthogonally with respect to the first axis. The pair of release members including a first release member supported for the parallel movement relative to the first jaw and a second release member supported for the parallel movement relative to the second jaw, and each one of the release members in the second position being adapted for engaging the retention member and exerting a reaction force relieving the retaining force.
The present invention additionally provides a method of releasing a retention member securing a component to a fixture. The method comprises providing a set of jaws adapted for gripping the component, providing a set of release members supported for relative movement on the set of jaws, moving the set of release members relative to the set of jaws to releasingly engage the retention member, and separating the component from the fixture.
A lifting ring can be used to move the release members relative to the jaws. Cam grooves on an inner surface of the lifting ring interact with pins mounted on the release members to force the release members axially when the ring is rotated.
Alternatively, a pair of lever arms can be used to move the release members relative to the jaws. The lever arms are pivotally connected to the release members. When the lever arms are pivoted, the release members are forced axially into contact with the retention clip.